LOTM: The Infants of Slime P1/Transcript
(Days following the defeat of Avalos, Blue is seen sleeping on Erin's bed) Blue:...... Erin:....*Whisper* Blue... (Erin pats Blue's head) Blue: *Moans* Erin: Bluuuuue... Blue: No.... Erin; Wakey wakey. Blue:..... (Blue covers himself entirely with a blanket) Blue: No....Five more minutes Erin please... Erin: Hey. Come on now Blue. Its time to wake up. Blue: I wanna sleep..... Erin: *Sigh* (Erin takes the blanket off of Blue) Erin: Bluuue, come on now. Blue: *Whines* Erin: Its a whole new day. Lots of fun to be had! Blue: But Eriiiin! Erin: I'll get you candy! Blue:.... What kind...? Erin: Your favorite with the multi-colors. Blue:.... (Blue uncurls himself and stretches) Blue: Okay I'm up.... Erin: Atta boy! (Erin picks up Blue) Erin: Let's go! (Erin walks out of the room with Blue and heads to the kitchen. She gets Blue's candy) Erin: Here you go kiddo! Blue: *Gasp* Ooooh! (Erin puts Blue on a table, grabs a bowl and pours a bunch of colorful tiny pieces of candy into it) Blue: Yay! (Blue starts to happily eat the candy) Erin: *Smile* (Slimer then walks up) Slimer: *Yawns* Hey Erin. Erin: Hey there Slimy! Slimer: How's Blue? Erin: Up and happily eating candy. Slimer: Aww that's good. Erin: Hey thanks for letting him sleep with me last night. Slimer: No problem! I know he likes sleeping with you the most. Erin: Heh, yeah. (Slimer goes over to Blue) Slimer: How's my little man doing? Blue: I'm doing great! Thanks for letting me sleep with Erin mommy! Slimer: You're welcome! Were you a good boy for Erin last night? Blue: Sure was! Slimer: That's good! You're my special little man! Blue: Mom don't say that in front of Erin! Erin: *Smirk* Slimer: Awww why not? Blue: It's embarrassing... Slimer: Awwww. (Slimer then tickles Blue) Slimer: *Baby voice* Who's my little man? Who's my little blue man? Blue: *Giggling* Mommy! Slimer: *Baby voice* Oh you just so cute I could gobble you up! Erin: *Snicker* Blue: *Giggling* Mommy stop it! (Batty walks in) Batty: Everything okay in here? Erin: Hey Batty! (SLimer stops tickling Blue) Slimer: Hi Batty! Batty: Hey Erin! Hey Slimy! (Batty goes up to Slimer and the two share a quick kiss) Batty: What did I miss? Slimer: Just spending time with my special blue boy! Blue: *Giggling* Batty: *Gasp* Hey you know you're not supposed to gobble up the kids without me! Slimer: Hehe! Erin: You guys are so cute together you know that? Batty: Awww thanks! Slimer: Yeah! Now that the troubles are over, all of us can be one big happy family! Erin: I'm happy for you guys. And I'm so glad you joined us. Batty: Ooooh! Slimer: You're gonna make me blush! Erin: *Smile* (Blue finishes off his candy) Blue: Mmmm! Erin: Finished Blue? Blue: Yep! Thanks Aunt Erin! Erin: Aww you're welcome little buddy. Blue: *Smile* Erin: Now, let's go have some fun together kiddo! Blue: YAY! (Blue jumps up and wraps himself around Erin's waist) Erin: *Chuckles* My own personal blue belt. Slimer: I can tell already that when my little boy grows up, he's gonna be a ladies man. Erin: Oh he sure is. Slimer: *Smile* Erin: Well, we'll be outside playing! Slimer: Have fun! Batty: Play safe! Erin: We'll do. (Erin leaves with Blue) Slimer: We should go get the others up. Batty: Oh I took care of that. They are simply getting ready. Slimer: You sure? Batty:..... (The two return to their room and find the other infants asleep again) Batty: *Sigh* (Batty grabs a tiny horn, covers one ear, points it and presses the nosel resulting in a loud noise) Slime infants: AAAAHH!!!!! Red: W-WHAT WAS THAT??! Batty: That was your new alarm. Pink: Moooooom! Green: So loud... Batty: Well next time mommy gets you up, it means its time to get up. So unless you want me to blow this again- Yellow: No, no, no! We're up, we're up! Batty: Good. Now hurry and get ready. Blue's already out having fun with Erin. Slimer: You don't wanna miss out on fun do you? Pink: *Sigh* No... Slimer: Great! Let's go then! (As the 4 infants get ready) Pink: I wonder what Webster's like when he gets up in the morning? (Meanwhile in Katlyn's room) Katlyn: *Snoring* (Webster is seen sleeping before Katlyn pulls the blanket from him) Webster:...*Shiver* Mmm... (Webster sees Katlyn pulld the blanket away from him) Webster:..... Not cool. (Webster then notices the time) Webster: Oh. Its time to get up. (Webster gets up and stretches) Webster: Kat. We need to get up. Katlyn: *Snoring* Webster: Kat. Katlyn: *Snoring* (Webster climbs on Katlyn's chest) Webster: Kat. Come on we need to get up. Katlyn: *Snoring* Webster: Kaaaaaaat…. Katlyn: Mmm.....*Snoring* Webster: *Sigh* (Webster then crawls down and into Katlyn's shirt) Webster: Cold in this room... (As Webster moves around in Katlyn's shirt she suddenly snorts and wakes up) Katlyn: *Groans* W-Wha…? What's going o- (Katlyn notices Webster in her shirt) Katlyn: W-Webster?! Webster: EEP!!! (Webster quickly rushes out as Katlyn sits up and covers her chest) Katlyn: What would you doing!? Webster: It was cold and you pulled my blankie away! Katlyn: …. I did? Webster: Yes! Katlyn;.... *Covers her chest* Oh I'm sorry Webster... Webster: *Sigh* It's fine. Besides, It's time to get up anyway. Katlyn: Huh?? (Katlyn look at the clock) Katlyn: Oh crap you're right. *Stretches* I gotta stop going to bed so late. Webster: I wonder if the others are up. Katlyn: I'm sure they are. Webster: Can't wait to play with them. Katlyn: I bet. You really became fast friends with the slime babies. Webster: Of course I did! They're nice! Katlyn: Heh. Yeah they are. Webster: Say where's Ava? Webster: Ava? (Katlyn looks over at the other bed to see its empty) Katlyn: Hey yeah where is she? (Katlyn then sees a note next to the time. She grabs it and reads it) Katlyn: *Reading* Kat. Shade and I went down into town to eat and hang out. Be back later. Love Ava! Webster: Ah. Katlyn: Damn Ava. You do get up earlier. Webster: Well, now what? Katlyn: Guess we get up. Webster; Right. Katlyn: Now let's go find your buddies! Webster: Yay! (Katlyn gets up and is about to head to the door) Webster: Oh Kat? Katlyn: Yeah? Webster: I was wondering. What's that thing you wear under your shirt on your chest? Katlyn:....... Webster: Kat? Katlyn:....Wait till you're older kiddo. Webster: Oh. Okay. (Katlyn nods and opens the door) Katlyn: Now let's- (Katlyn looks to find the infants at the door) Katlyn: Oh. Hey kids! Red: Hey Katlyn! Yellow: Is Webster up? Webster: Hey guys! (Webster goes up to the others) Green: Hey! You ready to play today? Webster: You bet! Katlyn: Then go have fun you crazy kids. Infants: YAY!!! (The group runs off) Katlyn: *Smile* TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: The Infants of Slime Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs